Haunted
by ContinuumFanGirl
Summary: Um... Well, this is my first fic. I originally started it as a one-shot, but hey, if you like it, leave a review and I might continue it. Set after Season 2, beginning of Season 3. Kiera locked up by the Freelancers, having a little breakdown. SPOILER ALERT- What I write will include details from Season 2 episodes that may not have aired in your country. I have watched the finale.


Note: Hey, like this or hate it, just know it's my first fic. I love the show, and I hope you enjoy. Be nice, and leave a review! I'd love to get your feedback! Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Continuum, and I don't think I'm doing anything illegal by writing stories about it, so...

* * *

Closing your eyes, memories flicker by, a slideshow of the life you had. The life you cherished. A tear finds its way down your cheek, as the ache in your chest intensifies. All you ever wanted was to go home, to feel loved once more. You crave your son's touch, his warm embrace. To see him again, hold him again, would be heaven to you. Being away from your family, your friends, away from everything you once knew, it's tearing you apart. And the device, that one piece of hope that you had so stubbornly clung to, was gone. Your only chance at returning to 2077, was gone. The one thing that had kept you going for so long, had vanished in a blinding flash of light. Your memories flash by, each shard ripping your wounded heart open even further. Before that day, that horrible day, your life was secure. Solid. And now you left are wandering in a murky past, watching your life crumble around you with every change to the timeline. The future you once knew may never come to pass, and the thought of that possibility becoming more and more real is killing you.

Soon, the line between dreaming and reality is erased. Barely aware of your surroundings, the voices of your fellow captives fade into the background. Sometimes, though, when you are lucid enough, you hear them say your name. Kiera. They want your help escaping, they have asked for it, but you remain mute, peering at them as if you are a thousand miles away. You are a thousand miles away, locked deep inside of yourself, your mind a labyrinth that you cannot escape. Besides, what is the point of escaping? Leaving one prison only to emerge in another? No, it was better to stay here. Here, you had nothing to worry about. Food was regularly provided, and your docile behavior has given you bathing privileges.

Time goes by, and in this constantly lit environment, day and night are one and the same. Your thoughts are no longer a comfort to you. They taunt you, tease you, torment you with images of your beloved son, your husband, your friends, your family. Sometimes, the memories stop attacking. Those precious few seconds restore some of your sanity, and the fog clouding your mind lifts, if only for a brief time. But they always return, drowning you in fathomless depths. You can't scream, you can't move, you can't even breathe. Why do you even try to resist? Asking yourself this, the answer appears in front of you. A pair of warm brown eyes in a handsome face that you vaguely recognize. But you know this is important. You know that he is important. Somehow, he would help you. This is enough to let you keep a tenuous grasp on some sense of reality, stopping you from completely sliding into the madness which you had been warned about. All those questions that can never be answered... In that way madness lies, a voice in your mind whispers faintly.

One day, the low hum of the noise around you changes, becoming a torrent of sounds, some of which a part of you recalls. Gunfire, the shattering of glass, moans of pain, cries of freedom and joy echo around you. You curl up even tighter, wrapping your arms around your head. Suddenly, the walls around you explode, glass raining down upon you. Some of it pierces your skin, but you barely notice. "Kiera!" A voice calls, but this time, you don't hear just a hollow whisper in the back of your head. You hear your name loud and clear, and the barrage of painful memories stops, this strangely comforting voice serving as a shield, protecting you from your mind's demons.

"Kiera!" The voice yells again, and you look up to see a pair of warm brown eyes.

A name instantly jumps to your lips, "Carlos..."

When Kiera looks up at him, it's somehow not her. She's not the same. A faint glimmer of recognition flashes in her wide, vacant eyes. The determined gleam that used to twinkle in them has vanished, to be replaced with a lost, forlorn look. When she says his name, it's without any emotion, robotic. The woman in front of him is a ghost of her former self. Like an old photograph, recognizable, yet faded and worn. She seems empty. Gone. Her formerly vibrant, bewitching aura is now one of sadness, lost hope. Seeing her like this, so broken... It's painful.


End file.
